forever and ever
by Demi and Isabella
Summary: its a twilight fanfic hope you enjoy it


Forever and ever

Chapter 1 long lost friends

There was a new boy today I had 2 class with him hmm wounder what he look's like I was still getting ready for school they said he was the same age as me what If I like him! Oh my god that would be weried I got to school and there was I swear a model getting out of a perfect sliver Volvo

"oh my god" I said as I noticed that that was the new boy my mouth was hanging and he look at me staring like he knew me "oh my god it's Edward Cullen" he moved away wean I was 10...I think. I ran up to him and hugged him luckily he hugged me back every girl was glaring at me "ive missed you so much Edward" I said "bells its been forever I didn't know you were goanna grow up so beautiful" I blushed "thank you" "well ive missed you so much to I came back cause I missed you so much I see you dress way different now" "is that a bad thing" I said looking at my close I was wearing some shorts there miley cyrus yeah the sorts she was wearing in the party in the usa video and a white shirt

"no I like it " he said "oh" "hey after school you want to come over to my place and do some homework?" "id love to" "so bells" he said as we walked to class together and people staring at us holding hands we were doing it in a friend way "ok so has anything big happened since I left" "well I really wish I had someone there for me wean my mom and dad spilt" I said and sighed

"oh bells I wish I was there for you" he said guilty "yeah me to" "so anything else" mike ran up to me "hey Bella" he said still running mile your going the wrong way go to class I yelled "ok fine" he said turing around "is that your boyfriend" Edward said "NO! I wish mike wouid go away!"

"oh" "yeah to admit ot ie never been in love with someone beside's you" I said sheepish "oh" school went by fast I live with my dad in forks WA I went home told Charlie that Edwards back and I said that I was going over to his house Charlie said o.k and then started to watch TV so I got my non school bag graped my cell phone out of my school bag and and ran out to my car and got to his house

Page 1

I got out of my car and Edward greeted me "hey Edward" I said "hey bells ready" "yea" he graped my hand and pulled me tord in to the house "hey Esme Alice Rosalie Carlisle Emmet and jasper" I said as Edward pulled me up the stair's he put me on the bed and said "stay im goanna grap something he said running to his closet "ok" I said he came back with something a bracelet with the most beautiful heart diamond and said "Bella this has been in my family for 100 years

and every one on the family gives it to one of the sons and tell him to give it to the girl he wants to be with forever and Bella I want to be with you forever" he said and leaned in and kissed me "he leaned out and I said "me to Edward" and kissed him…

"Edward wean did you start loving me?" "Bella ive loved you forever and wean I saw you today I had to have you Bella I love you" he said in the most perfect velvet voice "oh Edward" I said thank you for the perfect bracelet

"your welcome bells" we did are homework and I went home and Charlie asked what we did I told him we did home and Edward gave me something I showed him and went to bed I sat in bed thinking "hmmm…." im tired I fell asleep waiting for tomorrow to come so that I could see my Edward I got up got in the shower and blow tried my hair and went back to my room read a book talked to my friends cause I didn't talk to them to day at school so I was talking to them on my laptop and I tilod them everything that happened and they were amazed I told them that I had to go so I went off and looked up Edwards dads last name cause Edwards was adopted do I put Massen in on Google and ten Edward massen's came up the Edward I loved was one he was Edward the 10th wow! I looked it up and then I read some more I talked to my friend's a little more looked up my mom's last nam,e and went of this thing of looking up last name's I looked up swan Cullen Massen and a lot more I looked up black yeah Jacob was on there I laughed at that one Edward called me a picked up and said "how did you get my number?" "just forget it bells I called to say im goanna drive you to school in the mourning

I watched TV read looked up demi lovato she's the best she just had her 17th birthday she had a huge party lots of dancing wow

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward had made some new friends so he wasn't hanging out with me and I didn't like them they didn't look like nice people and he called and asked if I wanted to come over and I said yes and I went over there I knocked and Edward answered and I had a bad feeling about this so I said I wasn't feeling good and left I went to school the next day and I saw him and his friends they were throwing stuff at my car "oh my god" "EDWARD!! HOW COULD YOU" I yelled running at him "BELLA I don't love you anymore"I just stopped and they ran away "how could he say that he gave me the bracelet saying that he wanted to be with me forever I started to cry and I got in my car and went home I went to my room right away and was goanna pick out a drop dead gorges outfit im goanna get him back no matter what so I picked it out and went to bed tomorrow is goanna be easy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~morring~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got up got dressed went to school and wean I got put of my car and I saw Edward flirting with Angela how could she she was my best friend I was filled with anger I got out of my car and Edward looked at me in shook ha I said as I walked past him but there was a bad truth I was still in love with him

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 year latter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To day was my 17th birth day ugh and what made it worse was that my dad invited dam Edward and I was wearing the same thing as the day I ran back in to him I sighed why iam I still madly in love with Edward Cullen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour latter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every one was here but Edward Cullen yes I went upstaris thinking about what he said September 5th his words were "bells" "don't call me that I said as rude as I can "fine Bella im very sorry about last year I don't know why I did that" "why should I accept"

"bells I mean bella I lov-" I cut him off "I remember what you said BELLA I don't love you anymore" and I walked off "im sorry" he yelled

I heared the doorbell ring its open I yelled and I went to go back down stairs im goanna forgive Edward and it was Edward so I ran down stairs right wean I was half way down I fell down and Edward caught me

"Bella do you forgive me?" "yes ive never stopped loving you"

"Bella I don't know what went over me and I cant believe that I had waited a year to say Im sorry" "I know you are" he helped me get up and we went and watched TV and the night went by like nothing I forgot that it was even my birthday ugh tomorrow is Monday I have school "Edward are you still friends with those guy's?" "no" why?" "oh cause I would ditch you right now" I said laughing "oh And you think I would let you do that" "I could kick you out" everyone was gone "ok I said getting up time for you to go im going to bed" "ok" he got up and left ya right I don't think I can trust him he still hasent ganend mt trust back not yet "hmmm….. Wonder if " my phone stated ringing it was a unknown number I picked up "hello" "hello Bella" "who are you and how do you know my name" "bella Im goanna kill you for stealing my best friend " "what do you mean?" "bella you know Edward was my best friend" I just Hong up and I wasent goanna tell Charlie and then someone knocked on the door oh my god I ran down staris and answered the door and it was Edward saying he forgot his phone "thanks Edward you about gave me a heart attack cause I just got a call from one of you old friend's saying there goanna kill me" "holly wow"

"yeah thanks" "well ill find out witch one it is bells" he hugged me I pushed him away "you haven't earned that much truest back yet" "oh come on bells" "no now go home" "fine Bella bye"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward ganed all his trust back and we were dating and time for school

We go there and we had all class together

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The times have changed in just a few month's friends are compelling from the fighting why cant thing be the same I really don't know what to accept from someone whos so insane why cant we just stop fighting ugh!

Maybe im just a little bit couches of what he has to so wean I tell him I cant live this way I sighed im tired of the hurting im mean how long can you break somebody down before someone really badly gets hurt maybe ill just give up on him im really sick of being the one to always break down im going to end it now so wean I got to Edward's house and I knocked and he answered he pulled me in to a hug and said "Bella im so sorry for being so rude" "Edward what made you do this" "cause I cant lose you" "Edward I came over here to break up with you" "oh" "but it was cause all the fighting I still love you" "me too Bella me too." "Bella" "yes" "im still sorry about last year" "you better be" We just both laughed

I sighed "what about that phone call Edward who was it?" "Bella the past is the past"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ive been getting the phone calls so I chickened out and went to Charlie

Of course he freaked out Edward went on vacation and is not goanna be back for 2 week's he's been gone for 1 week and I don't get the phone calls wean he's here and then it hit me right in the face it is Edward 'oh my god" I said wean I was eating breakfast "what!" "Charlie said

"oh nothing" "ok" I ran upstairs and called Edward "Edward if been getting the phone call's again "hmm really wired they never happen wean im there oh my god Tyler is framing me" "why didn't you tell me you knew who it was" "cause I just remember it" "ok I goatta go bye" :ok bye" I ran downstairs "dad I know who it is it's Tyler Crowley"

"really wow" but I wasn't thinking Tyler did it I think Edward did it hmmm..I don't know what to do any more I just sighed my life is a wreck lifes not easy and the worse thing is im forbidden to remember and forbidden forget of what happened that day Edward and his friends did that I sighed again and then someone knocked on the door I answered and it was "EDWARD" I yelled "your early" and hugged him and then my phone rang it was unknown number my dad picked up and t go somtold me and Edward to somewhere so we left "where's the rest of your family" "I went home early and they stayed" "you left early for me" "yes I would do anything for you" he hugged me and then Edward's phone went off we were put side and I went and got my cell phone went back out and Edward was on the phone with Tyler Crowley and he had him on speaker and he was saying that he would kill me if he didn't break up with me Edward just said "YOUR JUST MAD CASE YOU LIKE BELLA" and hong up and Edward said "Bella love everthing is goanna be ok" and then Tyler drive around the crowner and Charlie came out Tyler got out of the car and said Edward I warred you and then net thing I know I was on the ground and something on my leg hurt and Charlie yelling at Tyler Edward was right next to me "Edward " "yes love" "what's going on" "Bella Tyler shot you in the leg" and then everything went black and I woke up somewhere I didn't know were I was but Carlisle was leaning over my leg

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 month later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My leg was healed all the way my mom called telling she wanted me to come up to visit her and she said that she was sending money I told her that she was goanna freak wean you see something" "Oh Bella what is it" "you will see wean I get there ok mom" "ok see you in 3 days" "ok mom love you bye" "oh Bella I Have something to show you wean you get here too"

"ok?…love you bye" then I heared someone on the backround and she hong up hmmmmm….

Dad! I said running downstairs "yes bells" "im I mean me and Edward are visiting Renée in 3 days

Ok have fun…wait what EDWARD!"

"dad clam down its not that big if a thing"

"NOT THAT BIG OF A THING"

"dad daddy" I said smiling "please" I said looking up "please"

"fine just this once" he said holding up one finger

"oh thank you dad I have to go do something now" I said running tords the door and then I got to my car I had to tell Edward

So I got to his house he answered wean I knocked

"yes love" "we need to talk "

Edwards p.o.v

I hared the door and went to get it hopefully its Bella I answered yes its Bella

"yes love?" "we need to talk!" "oh ok come in then" uh-oh what if shes here to break up with me! We went to my room "ok bells what do we need to talk about" "well I told Charlie that you and me are going to visit Renée

In 3 days?" "ok well I need to ask" "Ok go ask I'll wait

"ok love be right back" so I went downstairs to ask esme Carlisle was at work "go back upstairs Edward I'll call your dad" "ok I'll be back 20 minutes…wait mom" "yes Edward" "how did you know what I was goanna say?" I hared you and Bella's whole _conversion" _

"oh k ill be back!" and then I went back upstairs and Bella was crying

"BELLA WHATS WROUNG"

"I-I j-just got a call from"

I cut her off "from TYLER" "n-no" "then who was it love"

"Edward im crying cause to things"

"what!" 1st my moms been lying to me!" shes getting married and 2nd she got in a car accident" "oh Bella im so sorry is she goanna be ok" and she just started crying more "I-I d-don't k-know but I need to go home" "ok I'll drive you and have Alice follow to drive me home sound good" "uhmm" "ok ill go get Alice

Bella's p.o.v

So…bells who told you bout your mom

'….Charlie..' "oh bells im so sorry" so he went to go get Alice

I just stoped crying wean Edward and Alice came in

"god Bella you look like crap" "thanks Alice" was my response

"Ok lets go" so wean we got to his car I said "Edward we need to leave

Tonight" "why love?" "because I don't know if my mom is goanna make it"

"oh" "well after you take me home can you tell you parents" "ok"

'Edward" "yes love" "Edward do you know how much I love you"

"all I know is that its only one tree in the forest" "yeah right" I said looking out my window "I-I-I just wanna know if my moms ok" I said and started crying again "I shouldn't be so weak" "no Bella I understand if you cry cause you might lose you mom!" I just stop crying "Edward SLOW DOWN" cause he was going 80 mile an hour "ok ok" he slowed to 30 and I just got my new car we were at my house now and I said good bye and ran inside damn I had school tomorrow and theres a new girl ugh!

time you lie

She was from were Edward moved to "Edward told me he used to date her I sighed I wonder is he still loves her so in the morning I got dressed ate break fast and ran out side to see Edwards silver Volvo sitting there

I went over there and said "Edward what are you doing here if chralie see's you he'll kill you" "just get in" "ok" I got in the car "Bella just to let you know I don't love Alison anymore" "uhmmm" "love really if I still loved her would I do this then he leaned in and kissed me on the lips that was the first time since since that one day wene he came back so I just kissed him back but sadly enough I can see it in his eyes every time he lies and hes lieing about not loving her anymore so we were at school now and I saw her get out of this ugly old truck yellow "Edward you use to think that was pretty?" "she looks pretty with makeup" "Edward I was kiding god" "ohh"

Edwards p.o.v

Bella was the most beautiful girl ever to me but alison was so beautiful maybe Bella wouldn't know if I went on just one date with her hmmm? But Jessica the down gossip might fin out and Jessica is Bella's best friend hmm I love them both ill have a secret date with her ill tell her in the only class im on with her without Bella

"bella I love you more then anything" and he leaned down and kissed me again "EDWARD WHATS GOING ON!!" "nothing love I swear on my soul nothing" so I went to my only class without Bella

Yes I sat right next her "hey Alison remember me Edward Cullen

"ohh hey" "would you like to go out Saturday" "no your dating Bella"

"no I broke up with her this morring I just drove her cause her car wouldn't start" "oh so Saturday" then the bell rung" school went by fast I was in the car with bella and ailson came by and bella almost jumped on me and started kissing me but I just kissed her back

Bellas p.o.v

Edward was looking at ailson wired and she wave wired to him so I jaust swung at Edward and started kissing him for no reson ahe gave me a bad look then she just walked off HA and I pulled away "wow bella I love you" Edward said trying to kiss me again I slaped him "you lier brick "

"what did I do" "jess told me what you said to Alison in English"

"oh sorry I was kidding forgive me? Pleases" "NO!' I said and got out of the car and went and got in jess's car "he thinks im goanna forgive him i don't wanna deal with the crap! Life throws' at me anymore" and I stared crying "its ok bells you don't need him" b-but way is it like this I love him and hate him at the same time and I have to deal with what if my mom's dieing my life is becoming even bigger crap!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward called and said it was over pffffft!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tuesday!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was at my moms now talking to her "he told me on a Sunday that it wasn't goanna work I tried to cry myself to sleep gose it was suppose to hurt I knew what he was thnking before he'd say it out loud!" then I called Edward saying don't say your sorry cause im not gonna lisen your not wroth the time that this is takeing I knew better then to let you break my heart this soul you never see again wont be showing scares you still love her I can see it in your eyes so this is good bye" and I Hong up

every time you lie I whispered as I Hong up

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ next Tuesdays!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next morring with a smile on my face and a long list of gentimen happy to take his place less traser much classer then who he proves to be how longs it goanna take before he see's that she's no me haha I want him back but hes with that b**** Alison oh I have a good idea ill call Jacob, Jacob likes me Edward will get jealous that I moved on hmm I pulled out my cell phone and put Jacobs cell in "hey Jake"

"hey bells need anything?" "what iam not allowed to call my best friend"

""well yeah but I haven't hared from you since you and Edward got back together" "oh well I broke up with Edward two weeks ago" "oh what happened" "he cheated on me with some b****" "oh wow sorry to hear that" "its ok he's a brick" hmmm..I heared there going to dinner in port angels Sunday hmm..

'Hey jake..' 'Yeah bells…"

"do you l-love me?" "in what way?" "In the way I loved e-e-Edward" it was heard saying his name out loud it it hurt "….yeah….why"

" _do you want to go tp port angels with me Sunday to get dinner? _

"_bells id love to" so I weant to wirte it down _

_Having diner with Jacob in port angels Sunday _

"_Wait jake do you wanna come over and do home woek with me?" "yeah" _

"_k see you in 30 mintines bells" and he hung up I ran down stairs "hey dad jakes coming over " "oh that's great bells"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 mins later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Jacob and I were doing homework in my room and Jacob was looking at me so I had to get his trust so that I could kiss him in front on Edward to make him major jealous so I leaned in and kissed Jacob he didn't understand at first but then he did and Charlie came in and I pulled away "hey..daddy" "hey bells" he said mad and walked off he knew I was using jaco I felt bad_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_So we were at dinner and Edward was right across from us YES! He was staring at me but I followed his gaze back god I love him to much and Jacob was staring at Alison so here was my time and I leaned in and kissed Jacob Edward got up and came over here "HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" I pulled away "WHY DO YOU CARE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON ME!" "TO ME I LOVE YOU MORE THEN ANYTHING" "WELL THEN WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME" Jacob stay I said walking off Edward followed "Bella what do I have to do to get you back" "well Edward I still love you with all my heart" "then take me back" "Charlie would kill me if I took you back" "well Charlie wont know then" "I would in a heart beat but I cant do that to Jacob give me a week" I said and leaned up and kissed him "love you" I whispered and walked off "hey jakeie" I said and sat back down "sorry about that" "its ok so what was that whole thing about anyways" "oh hes asking for me to take him back" "oh Haha" "yeah" I laughed with him looking at Edward and jaocb was looking at alison_

_Jacobs p.o.v_

_I agree_

_I think I know what why Edward cheated on bella wow shes HOTT _

_Bella was staring at him all gooey and he was staring back the same way ugh!_

_But I was staring at Alison And Bella leaned in and kissed me like she did that one day wean we were doing homework and Edward got up and came over here and said "HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" and she pulled away "WHY DO YOU CARE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON ME!" "TO ME I LOVE YOU MORE THEN ANYTHING" "WELL THEN WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME_

_She got up and said "stay Jacob " and walked off her and Edward went outside _

_Alison came over here "hey I see why Bella moved on to you "she said looking at me_

_Gooey "well I don't know if ill be with her long with you around" "ill end it with him next week but call me" then she gave me a piece of paper and sat down bella was coming so I shoved I in my pocket "hey jakie" she said sitting down _

"_sorry about that" gid I don't know who to pick I love'em both well Edwards goanna get Bella back probably "its ok what was that whole thing about anyways"_

"_oh hes asking me to take him back" "oh hahah" "yeah" she said laughing with me then she started looking at Edward giving him the same face and I looked at Alison _

_Bella's p.o.v _

_Getting what I want _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_This is hell Jacobs going to this school now and its his first day im not sitting next to him at lunch im sitting next to Edward god I love him I cant wait till Sunday to get back together Edward came up to me and whisper in my ear "if I kiss alison its all pretend don't worry" he said and kissed my cheek we were at lunch now Alison wasent at me and Edwards table didn't even notecie that me and Edward were so close but she was with her b****y friend laerun Edward got up and said "I cant stand it anymore im going to break up with her now" "but Edward not in front of jess town gossip my dad will find out wait for after school ok" "fine today after school" "ok so were you goanna break up with her at" "I drove her today so on her way home I planed it " he said laughing I laughed with him _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~one day later!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Alison hates me with all her heart but shes witth Jacob now? Hmm.. Maybe he likes her more he better not be trying to make me jealous hmm.. I don't really care what hes trying to do even if he is my best friend so i have to talk to him damn it Jacob piss's me off some times but hes like a brother I gusrr that's why I love him and kinda hate him I sighed "whats wroung love?" Edward asked me "oh just thinking of what im gonna say to Jacob" "oh well why do you have to talk to him?" "cause hes like a brother and Charlie will get mad if I don't cause he fond out about us dating" "he did?" "yeah he about yelled hes head off" "oh wow" "ok I don't wanna talk about it anymore" "ok anything you want love" "thank you" "so what do you wanna do love" "I think I know" and Alison got up and ran at me "Alison what are you doing?" "I hate you bella!" "Alison your just saying that cause you wanna be me HAHA" "why would I wanna be a b****" "cause of this" and I leaned and kissed Edward and then the bell rung and we walked to class the day went by way to fast hmmm….. I was laying in my ed at home I wounder what Alison is goanna do tomorrow wait tomorrows Saturday hmmm… that makes me wonder about Monday she to big of a coward to do it it just made me laugh so I got up and went to my laptop naw Im just goanna lay back down my head hurts to much im just goanna try to sleep……._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Im goanna call Jacob hes still my best friend so it was ringing come on jake pick up _

"_hello you've reached Jacob black please leave a voice mall and ill get back to you as soon as I can" then it beeped "jake come pick up yhe phone im sorry please your still my best friend if you wanna be call me back bye" I sighed hes gnoring me ill just call Edward and my phone started ringing oh is it Jacob ohh its jess… "hey jess" I said disappointed "what's wrong bells" "oh Jacobs ignoring me" "oh arent you to dateing?" "no weren't you in the cafeteria yesterday" "no what happened oh hold on Ailsons calling?" "you to are friends" "no" _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next week~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I was at Edwards house laying on the his coach in his room "Edward" "yes love?" "have you ever wonder what its like to be a vampire" "no why?" "I don't know it might be cool?" "maybe your dream will come true and he got up and had fangs I looked at him afraid and then I woke up and gasped oh god it was just a dream I fell asleep on Edwards coach "what's wrong love?" "bad dream" "oh you ok" "yeah" "ok so what do you want to do" "I don't know" I leaned in and kissed him "Edward I love you" "I love you to" and he leaned in to kiss me again put the my phone started in my back pocket I have to go I awenwered and went to my car _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Everything's been so confessing lately I sighed "what's wrong bella" said my one true love "NOTHING WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ASK THAT!" and I got out of the car to walk to class I was now sitting in class and It was my only class without Edward and I felt so bad I sighed "hmmm…." I pulled my cell phone out under The test and texted Edward_

"_im sorry Edward I didn't mean it -love bella"_

"_its ok I knew you didn't mean it you have to deal with Jacob you cant give up on him -Edward"_

"_see you in next class- love bella"_

_I got out of class Edward class hadn't ended yet hmmm…that really sucks oh well I looked over only to see Alison standing by the door _

"_what do you want Alison" I said spiting the last words out _

"_oh Bella you know what I want but you always get what I want so I never get it"_

"_dose it look like I care" and Edward walked around the coroner _

"_expel a"_

"_SHUT UP I HAD HIM FIRST! And you such a slut Jacob left you" I said smiling _

"_EDWARD" I said running up to him and leaned up on my tiptoes to kiss him on the lips and look over and smile at Alison _

"_Bella love!" Edward said kissing me back_

"_Edward Alison's being a meanie"_

"_Alison be nice to my one and only true love" I liked how he said one and only true love _

"_yeah Alison don't be such a meanie" _

_She rolled her eyes ans walked off _

"_Edward"_

"_yes love'_

"_I never wanna see Alison again" _

"_me to love me too" _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 week later!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Alison was moving away told her mom and dad she couldn't take it anymore HA that's what you get for messing with Bella Marie swan it made me laugh every time I heard her name Edward liked it to cause she wouldn't bother us anymore I was at Edwards house like always on his coach alice came in _

"_so what you guys doing hm hm hm" I laughed _

"_why do you have a stalker book hm hm hm hm" _

_I was still laughing _

"_oh shut up Edward" _

"_why? Its fun"_

_She rolled her eyes and left _

"_Edward do you not like alice?"_

"_she's my favorite sister I have to pick on her" _

"_no shouldn't it be you pick on rose then" _

"_I don't know"_

_I started laughing again _

"_yeah it should"_

"_oh what ever" _

"_I have to go home its getting dark" _

"_bye Bells" _

_So I was at home thinking of that one weird dream I had wean I fell asleep on _

_his coach last week hmm…. My phone started ringing….I looked at the screen _

_Why is Alice calling me? _

"_hello" _

"_HI!"_

"_what did you call for Alice?"_

"_I don't know I got bored!" _

_I laughed _

"_hey whats so funny!"_

_I laughed even more_

"_WHATS SO FUNNY!"_

"_you" I laughed out loud_

"_how?"_

"_cause oh im bored"_

"_oh well I'am so make me not bored!"_

"_ok bye"_

"_hey no wait"_

_And I hung up heheheh_

_Then my phone started ringing and I only wanted to hear one voice right now and that was Edward I sighed as I looked at the screen _

_YES! It was him _

"_hello" I said sounding to eager for myself _

"_hello alice is all pouty what did you say?" I laughed_

"_she told me to not make her bored so I hung up on her"_

_He laughed "I would do the same thing"_

"_hey would you mind if I came over"_

"_no not at all" (she dosent want to be alone Charlie's gone for the week)_

"_thanks im on my way now"_

_I hung up and got in to my car i was driving wean something popped _

_up in the middle of the road it looked like a human put it was to pale _

_So I pulled out my phone and stated calling Edward _

"_EDWARD" I screamed _

"_WHAT BELLA WHATS WRUNG" _

"_IM DOWN THE STREET FOR YOUR HOUSE AND THERE SOMETHING IN FROT OF ME THAT WONT MOVE AND ITS SCAREING ME""Bella its probably you imagine just keep going" \_

'_well ok" I said crying in fear and I kept driving and it diapered _

_And Edward stayed on the phone tell I got there _

_I was on his couch now_

"_Edward I swear I saw something it scared the hell out of me"_

"_Bella its ok you well sleep her to night then you can wear something of Alice's" he said kissing me_

"_ALICE!" he called she came in to the room _

'_What!?" _

"_bella needs something to wear to bed"_

"_fine be right back" _

_!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moring!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!_

_I woke up from a bad dream Edward in my face wean I woke up _

"_what are you doing freak" _

"_seeing if you awake!"_

"_ok whatever" I said and pushed him away so I could get up! _

"_sorry love"_

"_just move Edward" _

"_ok!" and we went down to get break fast_

"_ok so do you want to go home or stay"_

"_Stay!"_

"_ok! that's fine with me" oh god why do I have to be feeling bad right now _

"_wait I want to get something at home..ok!"_

"_oh ok! Lets go"_

_And I fell asleep in the car_

_And I woke up while we were about half way there screaming _

"_LOVE WHATS WRUNG" Edward said takeing his eyes off the road _

"_EYE'S ON THE ROAD ITS NOTHING" _

"_ok ok"_

_I sighed _

"_we are here love"_

"_ok" and I opened the door _

"_come on in Edward"_

"_ok love"_

_I just have to get that stupid thing out of my head!_

_Edward pulled me up to him and kissed me _

"_love you worry to much!" I laughed_

"_I know im trying to get it out of my head"_

"_love fear is a thing that comes with life"_

"_I know that but you don't really have it"_

"_well I fear for you when I don't know if your ok" I laughed_

"_well worry about your self im fine"_

"_well when you trip over like a penny ii should be worried about you not very _

_many people trip over pennies" we both laughed _

"_I don't trip over pennies I trip over my feet"_

"_and everything around you"_

"_hey not true"_

"_uh-huh what ever you say love"_


End file.
